Draco's first gay experience
by Coreyyy
Summary: Draco has his first gay experience with the golden boy, Harry Potter.


_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Pairing: H/D**_

_**Title: Draco's first gay experience**_

_**Author: xxromeoroyaltyxx**_

_**Please don't ask me to do chapters, I don't write chapters.**_

**This is a oneshot, don't read it if you don't like it.**

**NO SEQUEL.**

_**Draco'**__**s first gay experience**_

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his bed that following night, he felt sweaty, and hot. He twisted and turned in the bed, he couldn't deny his destiny. Draco began to breathe heavily in his sleep, his throat felt dry, and his hands were grabbing onto the bed sheets, it was the nearest thing he could hold onto. Draco licked his dry lips as he dreamt, this person made him feel incredible. Draco began to moan, loudly.

As Draco heard a loud knock on the door, he sat up quickly as he opened his eyes and yelled with fright.

Draco heaved a sigh, placing a hand on his bare chest. He pulled the blankets off him, and got up, walking to the door, he opened it and saw Pansy Parkinson in just a green and black robe.

"I could hear you from the other side of the dorms, I knew you wanted me," Pansy smirked at him, Pansy undone her robe, still smirking, she revealed her naked feminine beauty, but as always, Draco was not interested.

"I was sleeping until you woke me up," Draco growled, not noticing her naked form.

"But you were moaning!" Pansy said, sounding disappointed,

"Not about you!" Draco said madly, shutting the door in her face, he sighed, and got back into his warm bed,

Pansy placed her hands on her hips, but just smiled.

"I'll be in my dorm if you need me sweet heart," Pansy said, walking off,

"No thanks," Draco mumbled, resting his head on his pillow and falling asleep again.

In the early hours of the morning, Draco awoke at the sound of Harry's voice. Draco opened his eyes; he got out of bed and walked to the window, and watched him.

"Guys, I just need some time alone," Harry said to Ron and Hermione, they both nodded and walked off.

Harry waited until they left; he sighed and unbuttoned his shirt, as it dropped to the ground, Draco's jaw dropped. Draco opened the window quietly, and leaned on the windowsill, watching him without blinking. Harry's pants and boxers dropped, he faced the lake and that's when Draco's jaw dropped even wider. Harry was gorgeous; everything about him was pure beauty and perfection. Draco began to get hot and sweaty again, he felt butterflies in his stomach, and his pulse was beating faster then normal. He truly wanted Harry James Potter.

Draco gulped nervously, as he watched Harry slid himself into the lake; he swam around, but then just rested his head against the edge and relaxed. Draco had never wanted Harry Potter this much, as Harry glanced at the window he saw a blonde figure staring down at him with a dreamy gaze. Draco blinked, with shock; he pulled down the window and shut the curtains.

Harry knew it was Draco, he raised his eyebrow and thought, _Draco Malfoy… gay?_

Draco awoke in his bed that morning; he was able to get some sleep after all.

Draco got himself out of bed, and walked out of the Slytherin Tower with his wand in his pocket, and a couple of books in a bag.

As Draco walked into the hall, he noticed Harry glance at him oddly. Draco cleared his throat and straightened his crooked tie and glanced at him nervously, he looked away and walked over to the Slytherin table. Harry blinked, maybe the big bad Draco Malfoy had a huge crush on Harry Potter.

Harry looked over at Hermione,

"Hermione…" Harry began to say, Hermione looked up and smiled,

"Yes Harry?"

"Uh… forget it," Harry shook his head in doubt and began to eat his cereal,

Harry looked back at Draco, but didn't see him glancing, unless he was and quickly looked back down again.

"Hermione… can I talk to you after the feast?"

"Of course Harry," Hermione nodded,

After the great feast, Harry walked out of the hall with Hermione.

"I think…Malfoy's gay," Harry whispered,

Hermione snorted into laughter,

"What?" Harry frowned,

"I don't think Draco Malfoy is gay, I doubt it," Hermione giggled,

"But Hermione, he's been staring at me all day… and yesterday I saw him…" Harry didn't finish his sentence, because he knew what Hermione would think after he told her.

"Yes?"

"Forget it," Harry shook his head, and walked off in frustration,

As Harry began to walk back to the Gryffindor Tower, he bumped into Draco in the deserted hallway,

"Ouch!" Draco yelped, he placed a hand on his forehead as Harry and Draco's foreheads both banged together,

"Uh… sorry," Harry said, but didn't mean it,

"Potter…" Draco hissed,

"I saw you last night,"

"I have no idea what you mean," Draco folded his arms, and looked the other way,

Harry smacked Draco on the head with his hand,

"What the fuck was that for?!" Draco placed a hand on his head,

"For denying you're in love with me!" Harry yelled,

"Shh!" Draco hissed at him,

"Are you ashamed of me?" Harry asked,

"Potter… we're arch enemies, people would think its weird, and our love is completely forbidden," Draco whispered,

"No one can forbid your love towards me, I know you love me, I saw you yesterday night," Harry whispered back,

"I know you aren't gay Potter, that's why we can't date… or fuck," Draco said, blushing,

"You… want to fuck me?" Harry said, with surprise,

"Maybe…" Draco bit his lip,

"I thought you weren't gay…"

"I've never experienced it…" Draco said shyly,

"You mean, you've never…"

Draco nodded, feeling embarrassed,

"I see," Harry nodded,

Draco nodded,

"Well I hope you don't have anything planned tonight," Harry whispered, "Meet me by the Room of requirement at 10 tonight," Harry smiled, moving closer to him so their bodies touched.

Draco smirked and nodded, he jumped as Harry grabbed Draco's arse and squeezed it.

Draco arrived by the room of requirement, right on time. He awaited Harry's appearance, he leaned against a wall and as he saw Harry walking over, he smirked. Harry pushed Draco against the wall and kissed him deeply, begging for entrance, Draco, not experienced at this, pushed him away.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away," Harry chuckled,

Draco smirked, "So you did, wait until we get in,"

Harry walked past the room a couple of times, and then it appeared. He opened the door, this room suited Harry because it has all his needs. Draco followed, he remembered being in this room, ages ago, he locked the door behind him. Harry began to unbutton his shirt, it dropped onto the floor, and Draco's jaw dropped once again at Harry's smooth tanned chest.

"Wow…" Draco managed to blurt out,

Harry undone his zipper of his pants, and dropped them. Along with his boxers, Draco licked his lips at the sight of him.

Harry smiled, he only had his scarf wrapped around his neck, and that turned Draco on more then anything.

As Harry walked towards him, Draco felt nervous; he never thought he'd be in this position. His dream was coming true, and the godly Gryffindor was walking towards him, in naked form, wanting him as much as he did. Harry pressed his body against Draco's; he bit his lip softly, and licked Draco's lips. Draco let him play with his lip, Harry felt pleased that Draco was enjoying it; otherwise, he would have run out of the room by now.

Draco felt shy, but allowed Harry to kiss him. Draco shut his eyes, it felt weird kissing a guy, but it was better then kissing that awful Pansy Parkinson. Draco kissed him back just as deeply. He ran his hands up Harry's smooth shoulders, to his messy black hair, he moaned and ran his hands through his hair, Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and undone Draco's pants.

Draco felt extra nervous that Harry was undoing his pants, so Harry just took it slowly.

If Draco was horny enough, he would've been all over Harry except he wasn't because of how nervous he actually felt. He had never done this before of course, so he was scared he would do something wrong.

Harry kissed him deeply as he undone his pants, and pulled down Draco's boxers. Draco was pushed against the wall, and had his legs wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Uh…" Draco said nervously,

"Shh, you'll like it," Harry whispered, rubbing his fingers against Draco's hole,

Draco gasped at the feeling, it felt amazing, and it felt even more amazing when Harry slid his fingers in,

"Oh…Fuck," Draco moaned, leaning his head back against the wall, moaning in pleasure as Harry slid his fingers in and out, and Harry made Draco feel not so nervous anymore.

"Oh my… Oh, faster Potter!" Draco pleaded,

Harry smiled, sliding his fingers in and out, in a fast motion; he kissed Draco's neck all over, to add more satisfaction,

"Take me! Take me now!" Draco pleaded more,

"As you wish," Harry said, taking out his fingers, he pressed his manhood against Draco's hole, Draco shut his eyes and stared into Harry's green emerald ones.

"You might feel a bit of pain," Harry bit his lip,

"The pain is worth it, just take me," Draco said, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders,

Harry pressed his body against Draco, his penis rubbed against him a little bit, but then he slid it in, Draco gasped at the searing pain he felt to begin with, but then slowly the pain began to die away. Harry tried to calm Draco down by kissing his neck softly,

Draco was soon enough, moaning in pleasure, forgetting the awful pain he felt before,

"Oh…Merlin, faster!" Draco begged,

Harry grinded his hips with Draco's and began fucking him in a faster motion, Draco screamed Harry's name in pleasure, that was the first time Draco had heard his first name in years, from him, and it felt good, it felt like he was now noticed by him.

Harry hit Draco's prostate, and at that he came into him, Draco heaved a satisfied sigh and kissed Harry deeply, moaning in his mouth.

Draco pulled away softly,

"Wow… Best first fucking experience…ever," Draco, breathed out,

Harry smiled, "I'm glad you think so,"

"You honestly don't know how turned on you make me feel," Draco chuckled,

"I think I have an idea of what I can do," Harry chuckled,

Harry bent down, and Draco was ready for some more pleasure.

"Oh fuck…" Draco thought, as he leaned his head back, smirking.

**AN**: Reviewss?


End file.
